


Maura & Jane

by GiftedPunk



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Angst, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftedPunk/pseuds/GiftedPunk
Summary: Oneshot. Maura & Jane done 1930`s Bonny & Clyde style. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. if this doesn't float your boat please read no further.





	

AN: A retelling of Avicii – Addicted to you so all credit to Avicii & all affiliated with that title. I don’t own Jane or Maura that honour belongs to some other lucky bastard. I promise Jane & Maura will see another day.  
WARNING!  
MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.  
MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.  
If that doesn’t float your boat, please read no further. 

Maura & Jane

Snow was falling steadily onto the already frozen asphalt as the black 1937 Terraplane sped towards Boston leaving a plume of white exhaust fumes in its wake, it`s honey blonde occupant paying no mind to the difficult and dangerous driving conditions under tyre, her mind elsewhere consumed with the thrill and excitement of reaching her destination, the anticipation within her becoming almost palpable.

The beautiful brunette wiped a newly vacated table, a group of rowdy ladies on the next table momentarily distracting her from the task, glancing up briefly she weighed up the inebriated group then returned to her task placing a cigarette laden ashtray and several half empty pints of beer onto a tray. Walking the short distance to the service hatch located at the side of the mahogany bar she noted with disdain the lecherous stares from the middle aged balding barkeep, rolling her eyes she let out an agitated huff and refocused on the task at hand.

Saloon doors swung abruptly open, the rhythmic staccato of stiletto heels reverberated across granite tiles as the attractive honey blonde sashayed into the bar. Turning around the brunette’s breath hitched tight within her chest as piercing hazel eyes locked with those of deep chocolate. Luscious plump red lips curled into a sultry smile which the brunette demurely returned before she reluctantly returned to her task. The intimate moment between the two women broken the honey blonde closed the distance between her and the barkeep, an air of confidence bordering on arrogance emanating from her every pore as her intensity turned from the stunning brunette to the balding man.

Placing a small holdall onto a barstool by the cash register the honey blonde took the offered shot placed onto the bar. Never losing eye contact with the barkeep she downed the shot with a single mouthful savouring it`s burning aftertaste. A small sigh of satisfaction passed her lips as without warning the now lipstick rimmed glass shattered into a thousand pieces hitting the mirrored wall behind the barkeeps head, who, surprised by the commotion had the good sense to duck, the distraction allowing the honey blonde time to leap onto the counter and remove the concealed Colt from the pocket of her camel coat.

Paying attention to the commotion at the bar the brunette reached inside the lapel of her apron, removing the Colt concealed there she issued instructions into the air as she nonchalantly waved and pointed the gun at the inebriated patrons who, were either cowering beneath their tables or laying prone upon the cold granite tiles. The honey blonde shouted instructions at the barkeep as the brunette continued to secure the room pointing the gun towards anyone who dared to move or pop out of cover. Moving ever closer to the mahogany bar the brunette lifted the small holdall from the barstool slamming it onto the bar, the honey blonde motioned to the barkeep with her gun for him to fill it from the overflowing cash registers. Closing the holdall, she jumped from the counter meeting the brunette in the centre of the room, sharing a tender touch and a loving smile they scanned the bar admiring their handy work whilst waving their guns menacingly towards the patrons, a stark warning not to follow.

Speeding away from the bar along the snowy highway the honey blonde laughed haughtily as she fed the steering wheel through her grasp, the brunette seated beside her squealed with delight, tenderly running her fingers along a defined cheek before planting exuberant kisses onto the side of honey blonde hair, the euphoria of the robbery still coursing through their veins as the shimmering lights of Boston came into view.

Drained lipstick rimmed champagne flutes and an empty ice bucket rested on a nest of tables beside the bed, the offending champagne bottle long discarded, now hidden somewhere amongst the plush furnishings of the penthouse suite. Discarded items of clothing lay strewn from the entrance of the suite to the bed adorning the floor and furnishing alike such was the fervour with which they were disrobed. Maura and Jane lay face to face their breathing yet to calm, their gaze never faltering as the honey blonde played errantly with damp curled strands of brunette, demanding more she inched ever closer until they rested brow upon brow, hands intertwined over hearts that beat with a rhythm only for two.

R&I

Darkness had fallen as the two women walked hand in hand to the bank, entering together Maura unveiled her sawn-off shotgun by racking it high above her head, the sound sending bank customers and the cashier`s alike scurrying for the safety of cover. Jane hot on the honey blonde’s heels totting her trusty Colt, climbed onto the cashier`s counter before motioning aggressively around the room for the customers to remain down.

Maura approached the bank manager, discarding the holdall she forced the shotgun into his shoulder whist grabbing the lapel of his plaid suit pulling him unceremoniously over the desk he cowered behind before forcing him to the tellers register. Jane still waved her gun menacingly around the bank, holding the frightened customers and cashiers at bay. Under extreme duress the manager opened the tellers register, spying the tray full of notes the honey blonde pushed the manager to the floor her focus solely on taking fists full of money and stuffing it into the retrieved holdall.

The sultry smile returned to Maura`s lips as she joined Jane atop the counter both women laughing haughtily as they fawned under a shower of discarded bills, the frightened customers, cashiers and manager forgotten in a euphoric haze.

Spinning dizzily intense hazel eye locked with those of almost black, holding her gaze the honey blonde drew closer to the brunette her hand instinctively reaching up fingers and palm barely grazed soft delicate skin as her thumb ran tentatively along a defined cheekbone. The brunette allowed her eyes to close; a soft moan escaping her throat as delicate fingers entwined themselves with brunette strands that curled around the nape of her neck, coaxing her closer until bodies pressed tightly together. Soft lips brushed together, gently at first, a shiver piercing its way through both their souls, growing with intensity as strong tongues slipped past soft lips. After losing themselves to the passionate kiss for what seemed an eternity the honey blonde was the first to pull away, they leaned brow upon brow gasping for breath...

Meanwhile...

FBI Special Agent Dean pulled up outside the bank with an entourage of officers and vehicles, barking orders to `take position` Dean rubbed his hands with glee, tonight his hard work would finally come to fruition, after months of exhausting investigations he would be hailed the hero, the reign of terror the notorious armed robber, Maura Isles and her lover, Jane Rizzoli had inflicted upon the Commonwealth of Massachusetts would soon be over.

The enchantment under which Maura and Jane found themselves within was rudely broken as the blue hue from the police rotator emergency lights illuminated the inside of the bank. Jerking apart Jane crouched on the cashier`s counter training her gun on the main entrance while Maura still intoxicated by dollar bills dealt with the wrought iron safe at the rear of the bank. Taking out a timed explosive from the holdall she fixed it to the wrought iron door, flashing Jane one of her confident almost arrogant smiles she took a step towards her lover.

The police sniper was positioned atop a roof, looking through the scope he lined up the perfect shot, Maura Isles was central within his crosshairs. Watching her every movement with a keen eye he patiently waited as she planted the explosive on the safe door before turning to flash that all too cocky grin towards her lover, his Janey, his stomach roiled and bile flooded his mouth as thoughts of the two women sharing intimate, inappropriate moments assaulted his senses. Watching the honey blonde step towards his Janey, FBI Agent Charles Hoyt gently squeezed the trigger…

Maura`s arms splayed wide, her body lifting vertically into the air by sheer force before falling lifeless to the cold tiled floor, Jane dropped immediately to her knees hysterically searching for her fallen lover. Frantically hovering over Maura, the dark stain marring the honey blondes cream sweater continued to grow despite Jane's best efforts to stem the flow of the sticky crimson liquid.

Slumped with her back against the wall of the bank Jane pulled Maura up along the length of her body cradling her within her lap. Blinking away a steady stream of hot tears Jane gently stroked honey blonde hair, tucking a few errant strands behind a delicate ear it seemed the most natural thing in the world. Maura`s lips curled into the gentlest of smiles, a single tear escaping, rolling slowly down her cheek as hazel eyes fluttered closed. Gently rocking Maura, Jane placed tender kisses against her lover’s temple, whispering sweet nothings and promises of forever into honey blonde strands her hot tears continued to fall unashamedly. 

Finally releasing Maura from her embrace Jane placed the lifeless body reverently upon the tiled floor. Inconsolable, Jane`s future was decided. Grabbing the holdall, she stepped outside, Special Agent Dean shrugged his shoulders giving her a cocky lopsided grin as their eyes connected, he had won, the beers would be on him tonight. Clutching the holdall tightly to her chest Jane sprinted towards Dean and although Hoyt had the perfect shot he refrained from squeezing the trigger. 

Jane reached her intended target…

Agent Hoyt smirked, the explosion created a fireball of destruction that levelled the site and all within it, scoping the scene, it was one of total carnage.

"I always finish what I start Janey, thanks for my promotion"


End file.
